


Predictability

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Baiting a werewolf is certainly dangerous, but Kali's sheer predictability, no matter how many times Violet pulls similar stunts on her, makes it so muchfun.





	Predictability

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Kali/Violet - gouge" over at femslash100's drabbletag8! 
> 
> also written for Rounds of Kink's 2017 Summer Heat Mini Round, using the prompt _scrape_ and the kink _jealousy or possessiveness._
> 
> I wrote this with an older Violet in mind, but tagged it as underage just to be safe. Please heed all the tags.

When Violet feels Kali's all too familiar fingers wrap around the back of her neck, she doesn't resist. She lets herself be pulled off her bar stool, effectively severing the conversation she was having with the man next to her. The bar is crowded, but the sea of people parts around them, probably spurred on by Kali's face, which Violet assumes is clouded with rage. 

Violet allows herself a private moment of triumph as Kali propels her out the door and into the parking lot. 

"Who the hell was that?" Kali asks, nails scraping the back of Violet's neck as she drops her hand. 

"Just some guy who wanted to buy me a drink," Violet shrugs, leisurely turning around until she's facing Kali. 

Right on cue, Kali's nostrils flare, and her eyes flash the vivid red of a traffic light. Violet bites back a smirk.

Baiting a werewolf is certainly dangerous, but Kali's sheer predictability, no matter how many times Violet pulls similar stunts on her, makes it so much _fun._

"You _reek_ of him," Kali fumes, wrapping a hand around Violet's shoulder and tugging her forward, until they're pressed together. Violet tilts her head back slightly and Kali immediately takes advantage by ducking her head and dragging her cheek against Violet's throat. "I should gouge his eyes out." 

"Only if I can watch," Violet replies, threading her fingers into Kali's long hair and pulling _hard_. 

Kali growls and nips at Violet's throat in a silent promise.

Violet simply grins.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
